finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garment Grid
Garment Grid is an invention in Final Fantasy X-2 used to harness the power of a dressphere. Characters equip them to use dresspheres in battle. Nature Garment Grids seem to impart the physical traits of the owner to others who use it. In the opening movie, Leblanc steals Yuna's Garment Grid to perform a concert in Yuna's likeness. Onstage, Leblanc looks identical to Yuna and even spherechanges from Yuna's summoner appearance to her Songstress dressphere. It is only after being pursued by the Gullwings to return the Garment Grid that Leblanc's appearance reverts. During this time, the real Yuna was forced to wear a moogle costume while undercover, and changes into her Gunner dressphere via spherechange, using similar magical effects shown in battle. It is later revealed that the moogle costume is her personal version of the Mascot dressphere. Mechanics A Garment Grid has several empty nodes for dresspheres and grants innate abilities to the user, such as Defense and Strength. To change dresspheres, one must move from the current node to another on the grid, linking the two. Colored gates between nodes are activated by passing through them. Activating gates can add stat boosts or other effects for the duration of the battle. Gates come in four colors: yellow ( ), blue ( ), red ( ), and green ( ). Certain abilities come into effect by activating specific gates, but they are never required to be activated in a specific order. Linking all nodes activates a character's Special Dressphere if they have one. Party members are replaced by the dressphere entity whose manifestations are manifold, each comprising a "party" of three entities. Garment Grids typically have thematic names that reflect the effects that can be activated when moving around the grid. A picture is featured in the background, being either a location, enemy, character, or reference to Final Fantasy X. In the International and HD Remaster versions, Garment Grids can also be equipped by creatures, each bestowing a special ability or bonus. Changing the dressphere on Yuna, Rikku, and Paine in the same battle awards the player with Dressed for the Occasion trophy/achievement in Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. The Heart of Flame Garment Grid is depicted in the trophy's icon. List of Garment Grids Original International/HD Remaster-exclusive These four Garment Grids are only found by means of Creature Creator/Fiend Arena, and are therefore exclusive to the International and HD Remaster versions. Unused grids There are grids that, although saved onto the game, can only be obtained through hacking: *'Circle:' Holds 8 dresspheres. *'Triangle:' Holds 10 dresspheres. *'Maximum:' Holds 12 dresspheres. *'Infinity:' Holds all 14 dresspheres. Etymology "Bum Rush" is a homage to Sabin's ultimate Blitz in Final Fantasy VI. "Tetra Master" shares its name with the card game from Final Fantasy IX. The "Treasure Hunt" Garment Grid may refer to Locke Cole, the thief from Final Fantasy VI who would call himself a treasure hunter. "Healing Wind" refers to Aerith Gainsborough's first Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. "The End" Garment Grid may refer to Selphie Tilmitt's ultimate Slot combination from her Limit Break in Final Fantasy VIII. de:Kostümpalette vi:Garment Grid Category:Character growth systems Category:Final Fantasy X-2